


Arrangements

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Drug Dealing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, NSFW, Opiates, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a member of the reader's team gets severely injured during a supply raid into Croat-infested territory, the reader finds themselves trying to cut a deal with the only person who could ease their friend's pain.<br/>But what is the price Castiel wants paid for his services?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. It's not my best work. I'm under the weather and feel super foggy and out-of-it right now. This is an End!verse fic, so the characters portrayals are different from their standards. Please forgive any errors or missing pieces as, I said, I'm not feeling super great. I hope you enjoy, though.

The ground was soaked with rain, making the patches between cracked tar treacherous pits of slippery mud.

You grunted loudly, not giving a care whether you were heard now. It wasn't as if the Croats weren't already on your tail anyway.

A quick look over your shoulder had you swearing. They were only a block back now and the trucks were still a dozen yards away.

 _Shit_.

You hoisted Tom's arm higher over your shoulders and dragged him quicker.

"C'mon, Tom. Ass in gear or they'll leave us."

Your words were ragged from your heavy breathing. Already, the trucks' engines were running, their passengers firing shots over your head when Croats got too close.

Tom groaned against your shoulder and stepped up the pace, one legs dragging sickenly. He was breathing hard and fast, trying to keep from crying out with every step.

Closer. _Closer_.

"C'mon, Tom. Almost there."

The passengers were yelling now, the first of the convoy beginning to pull away per Winchester's orders. You hauled Tom after you, ignoring his loud scream of pain when the bone in his leg got jarred, protruding from skin and making your stomach turn.

The tailgate slammed down and you shoved Tom ahead of you, spinning quickly. You had just enough time to get your gun up and squeeze the trigger.

Bullets sprayed out, cleanly cutting down five Croats that had been too close for comfort. Hands jerked you up onto the truck's bed and then the engines were growling.

 

 

 

The rain drummed over the metal roof, a pleasantly loud noise that was not unlike music.

Castiel hummed, stretching slowly as he switched into another meditation pose.

His muscles burned pleasantly. He focused on nothing in particular but the haze of his mind and the sound of the rain.

Those were really the only things he cared to contemplate. Everything else only brought pain.

Castiel had had enough pain to last him five lifetimes. He frowned at the thought, drawing his attention back to meditation.

Just as he settled into a sense of peace, a loud noise sent his eyes flying open and heart tripping.

No matter how long he'd been a human, the sensation of being startled never lost its sheer unpleasantness.

Castiel blinked, lifting his head from its bowed position.

Footsteps, the soles of shoes wetted by rain, squelched across the mats on the floor. The scent of petrichor sliced through incense and smoke.

A very limited number of people visited Castiel.

There was Dean, who only came when he needed his supply renewed, a drinking companion, late night company, or advice. The footsteps were too light and slow for him.

There were the females, and occasional males, who sought out spiritual and sexual gratification. Some of those also sought out the homemade remedies, stimulants, opiates, or tonics. It could have been any of those.

None of that knowledge prepared him for the figure that appeared in the doorway just then.

Castiel's heart gave an aborted stutter in his chest as heat trickled through his body.

 

 

 

 

 

You ran along the dirt path that lead to the bungalow at the top of the hill.

A large greenhouse was situated out back, white plastic fluttering in the wind and beaded with rain. Wet wood created a sort of dangerous obstacle as you tried to take the stairs two at a time.

When you'd left the hospital ward, Tom had been near out of his mind with pain. The mild, apparently expired pain killers there had done nothing for him. He'd been thrashing, only hurting himself further. The doctor had sent you to the one place you _dreaded_ visiting.

The door knob twisted beneath your palm. You were immediately assaulted with the scents of incense, smoke, and the fainter smell of sex. It all made your nose wrinkle and a pit open in your stomach.

The sound of the rain was almost louder inside; yet, somehow, it was only more soothing.

You wandered past the entry-way, ears straining for any signs that the place was unsafe to be strolling through. There were no loud moans, no long gasps, or heady grunts. It was all quiet beside the sound of the rain.

A curtain of colored wooden beads hung over one doorway. They moved together with a series of dull noises. On the floor, legs folded beneath himself, was Castiel.

The pit in your stomach was abruptly filled with shivering, fluttering wings. Heavy-lidded blue eyes stared up at you. His jaw was shadowed with a patchy sort of beard, lips pulled down in a curious frown. His hair was a wreck as usual, looking unwashed and unkempt.

Nonetheless, your insides squirmed. You squashed the feeling, gritting your teeth and squaring your shoulders. You got right to the point.

"I need a sedative."

Castiel's brows winged up.

"Why, Y/N, I thought I'd heard you once say that you'd never stoop to my level-"

God damn him and his voice. It was like gravel and silk all at once. Hearing him fling your words back at your face from last year stung. You ignored it.

"It's not for me. It's for a friend."

Castiel still hadn't moved from his folded position on the floor.

"Ah. I see. It's most unusual for a friend to request that another friend get them narcotics."

"We were on patrol. His leg-bone is an out-y, now. He won't stop moving around long enough for them to fix it up." You crossed your arms and shifted on your feet.

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel watched Y/N fidget in the doorway.

She was soaked, clothes clinging to her body and hair dripping over her ears and shoulders. She was pale except for the flush over her cheeks. Alternating tendrils of heat and concern spiked through him.

As good as she looked standing there with her curves plainly outlined, he didn't wish any illness or discomfort upon her.

Castiel rose, stretching languidly before heading into one of the rooms adjacent.

Y/N followed him after a small hesitation. Castiel inhaled slowly as he shuffled through his supplies.

"I would have thought that the hospital ward would have had their own narcotics."

He saw Y/N shift again out of the corner of his vision. When she spoke, a tendril of irritation threaded through her voice.

"Everything they had was expired."

"Ah," Castiel murmured. His mouth moved automatically. "How do you prefer to pay for this purchase?"

There was a long beat of silence in which he swore Y/N stopped breathing.

It was actually...Sort of comical, the way she stared wide-eyed at him right then.

Castiel returned to measuring out the opiate, trying to hide his tone of teasing.

"I don't accept first-borns as a rule. And money is a foolish concept now. My usual payment-"

"Sex." Her voice hitched over the words slightly. "It's sex. I know. The whole camp knows."

Castiel finished the measurements and capped the needle.

He'd have to sterilize what he had soon, the supply was running dangerously low. He turned, holding the syringe between his fingers. His stomach knotted and dropped at the look on her face. Y/N's cheeks were pale, her eyes wide and her lips pressed together.

Castiel opened his mouth to assure her that he'd been jesting.

She moved suddenly, jerking the syringe from his hand and getting a stormy look in her eyes.

"Fine. I-But, only once. Tonight and that's it. And I don't want it getting spread all over the camp, either."

Castiel blinked dumbly before he noticed that he was nodding. By the time he'd opened his mouth again to take back the arrangement, Y/N was fairly sprinting out the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

You administered the opiate yourself.

Tom had immediately eased into a sort of catatonic state, allowing the doctor to set the bone and stitch his wound shut.

After that, you'd made your way to the building you shared with the other single women.

You changed out of your soaked clothes and donned dryer ones. After which, you dropped onto your bed.

With your head cradled against your knees, you tried to control the roiling pit in your stomach.

What had you gotten yourself into? It was just sex, right? You'd done that before. It wouldn't be any different than those other times. Same sort of stuff.

Yeah.

So why was your whole body on high alert, feeling like you'd prodded an open electrical outlet?

You hugged your knees tightly.

Sex with Castiel.

Castiel.

Ex-Angel of the Lord. Fallen Angel. A human with a tragic past and an addiction to all things intrinsically human. Drugs, sex, food...Castiel hoarded it all.

He was different now, compared to when he'd first arrived.

Of course, he'd been an angel then. Or was, until heaven slammed the doors and locked him out.

Castiel had been straight-laced until then. Stern and strict, will made of steel and strength unbend-able. Then, day by day, month by month, he'd...changed.

Falling had taken its toll. He became human slowly. The little things first; hunger, thirst, sleep. Then had come those bigger things. He'd lost his ability to fly, to smite, to battle as he'd always done so before. And then he'd experienced pain.

Maybe that had been when he'd turned to drugs and sex.

Still...

You sighed quietly.

There was something about him. More than a few somethings.

Despite all of his shortcomings, you still thought that he had the potential to be...well, a good man.

He was smart, that much was evident. Between his knowledge of apothecary and healing, he was well-versed in strategy, languages, and architecture. He'd built that shack of his from his own plans and his own hands. He was caring, despite the irreverent, loose way he acted. You'd seen him care for lost or wounded animals and more than a few people who had been though unsaveable by the hospital ward. He was handsome, there was no denying that, either. And he knew it, too, using it to his advantage.

Yes, there were some aspects of Castiel that you found distasteful, but, underneath those...Well, again, he could be a good man.

You'd tried to ignore all the good things, to harden your heart against the soft, warm feelings that often wrapped around your heart when you thought of him. You'd kept your distance and held your tongue because there was no way someone like Castiel would ever feel the same way.

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel set about making everything...presentable.

The sudden need was lost on him. He'd never felt it before; the need to tidy everything he could possibly see, including himself.

After he'd made sure that the floors were clean and the rugs and mats were spotless, he'd cleared his bed. The sheets had been rumpled and reeked of sex. He'd tossed them into his hamper and used the last of the clean ones to remake the bed.

That done, Castiel had made his way into his private bathing area.

It was just a small closet, really. It contained a basin large enough to sit in, a drain drilled into its bottom and through to the floor and space beneath. On stilts as his home was, Castiel knew the water, when drained, emptied down onto the earth under the floor. There was another, smaller basin that served as a sink and a plastic jug of water beside it.

The tub required not much else beside the pipe that funneled down from the roof to be filled. It had been one of Castiel's finer inventions as a human. He scrubbed himself clean and redressed in clean clothes before heading into the store room.

Over the set of drawers, Castiel paused, hands hovering over the boxes. A bit of misgiving arose.

Memories flickered before his mind's eye.

When he'd first arrived at this place, he'd been an Angel, a Warrior of God. He'd been devoid of many human emotions and had, mostly, been following Dean Winchester.

One of the first humans to join their group had been Y/N.

She'd come with a batch of hunters she called family. Despite the state of the world, she'd been caring and kind, a woman who wore her heart on her sleeve. But that had all changed.

Everything had changed.

Castiel had Fallen, well and truly; losing everything.

Dean had hardened himself to the point of being cold; simply to cope with the weights hanging from his shoulders.

Y/N had had her heart ripped apart when her family had fallen victim to the virus.

Her eyes had lost their open, warm gleam and she'd become quiet and distant.

They'd all changed, each and every person in the camp.

The Apocalypse worked in funny ways like that.

One thing that had never changed, however, were his feelings toward Y/N.

They'd alarmed him as an Angel. Things like lust and want foreign and more than frightening then. Now, though, he had names and experiences with such things.

But it went beyond mere physical attraction for Castiel. Y/N was more than a fantasy or meager, passing want.

She was more than those. She was quiet, yes, but her silence hid her intelligence, determination, and cunning. Though her edges were jagged, Castiel had seen her exhibit bits of softness, as well. The times when she'd off small smiles and hold what young ones lived in the camp. The times when she'd help those older than she, hands gentle and words slow. She was loyal as well, doing anything she possibly could to help those closest to her.

Castiel knew that his feelings came with a name. He didn't hesitate to name it. He only hesitated to share such things aloud. Esepcially when he was fairly certain that such emotions would be unreturned. It would only cause further stress and dislike between both parties.

Castiel counted himself lucky that he was getting this one night with Y/N, at all.

And even though part of him rared for it, for her, another part swirled in discontent.

He didn't want to force himself on her. He would've given her the opiates simply for the asking. He really hadn't expected her to agree to any sort of payment.

Straightening from his bent stance, Castiel closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

 

 

 

 

 

The rain had turned into a nasty storm by the time you stepped foot outside.

You briefly contemplated turning right back around and returning to the warmer confines of your blanket and cot. A deafening clap of thunder had you jumping, feet carrying you forward without thought.

Mud squelched beneath your boots, making you slip a few times. The dirt road through the camp was a mess of wet earth; tire tracks wide canyons that collected water. The puddles were a dark, murky brown and roiled from the onslaught of the rain. Wind gusted, making it a little difficult to walk straight. It made the rain pelt against every surface, stinging against the bare skin of your hands and cheeks where your sleeves and hood didn't cover.

You climbed the stairs with the help of the railing and fumbled with the latch on the door for a moment. A curse dropped from your lips, swallowed by the wind and thunder.

The door was nearly wrenched from your hand before you managed to get it closed again. The metal roof amplified the noise of the rain. Thunder rumbled after a particularly bright lightning strike.

It smelled...Cleaner in the shack now. The incense scent was fresher and lighter. The smell of smoke was mostly gone, only the faint trace of what seemed to be candles hovering in the air.

"Castiel?" You called out, brushing aside the curtain of beads in the entry-way.

Your stomach was tying itself in knots, flipping and twisting wildly. After a second of silent pep-talking, you had mostly managed to disregard it.

That was, until the sound of footsteps came from farther inside, working their way closer and closer.

Castiel came into view, a loose, cream-colored shirt bagging around his chest and shoulders. Long, similarly loose-fitting pants dragged at his heels a little. His hair looked a little more orderly, not nearly as messy as it had appeared to be earlier.

You blinked carefully. Had he actually cleaned everything, including himself, up? The gesture made the hardened edges of your heart soften a tiny bit.

 

 

 

 

 

The sound of his name being called had Castiel glancing up incredulously.

He'd thought that with the storm strengthening, Y/N surely wouldn't venture out. And certainly not to see the likes of him.

But, sure enough, as Castiel came around the corner nearest to the door, he spotted the familiar face hovering there.

Swathed in a too-large sweatshirt with the hood drawn-up and her other clothes fairly dripping with water, Y/N was using one hand to hold back the curtain of beads that covered the doorway. She blinked rapidly at the sight of him, drawing one lip between her teeth before giving him a wan smile.

"I didn't think you would bother coming out in this." Castiel tried to calm his suddenly racing heart.

"A deal is a deal. I pay my debts." The words had him shifting slightly, rising onto his toes before settling back on his heels.

"Actually, about that, Y/N-"

Those gorgeous eyes of her's widened a little bit. Her free hand balled up the excess sleeve between her fingers. She seemed hesitant suddenly.

"You-You're not gonna ask for more than one night or anything weird, right?"

Castiel dipped his head, smothering a smile against his shoulder.

"Quite the contrary. I, ah, meant the opiates as a gift. I would have given them to you simply for the asking. I only mentioned the payment as a sort of jest and was startled when you agreed. However, I am under no illusion to your feelings toward me, Y/N. You're free to either return to your quarters or stay until the storm eases."

Y/N's lashes fluttered. Her mouth opened and closed a few times.

"So you-You're saying that we don't, that I don't have to have sex with you or anything?"

"That is what I'm trying to say, yes."

She looked baffled suddenly, cheeks turning pink as she kicked her boots together.

Thunder shook the shack, making her flinch.

"Oh. Well. Is there some other way I could pay you back for the drugs? Like manual labor? I'm pretty good at building stuff-"

Castiel held up his hand.

"I said I meant it as a gift. Please, take it freely. And my offer still stands. You may stay here until the storm abates if you wish. I'll keep to myself, you needn't worry."

There was a long silence in which the only sounds were those of the storm overhead and all around.

"I think I'll take you up on that." Y/N ducked her head. "Is it okay for me to leave my shoes here?"

"Please," Castiel nodded. "If you like, I'll get you some dry clothes. Please make yourself comfortable."

 

 

 

 

 

You toed off your boots and stepped with bare feet into Castiel's living area.

Candles flickered over the space, lighting the room with a soft, amber glow.

Your nerves had eased only to be replaced by a slow, sick feeling in your belly. Of course Cas had meant the transaction as a joke. He probably couldn't even stomach the thought of sleeping with you even for something like that. Really, you'd expected no further emotion than lust at best. But to have nothing at all, maybe even dislike? Wasn't that worse?

The clothes you were wearing were starting to get uncomfortable. The material was wet, soaked through in some places. Drips of water ran down your spine, only making the chills creeping over your skin worse.

You pulled back your hood and fiddled with the tab of your sweatshirt. Castiel was taking an awfully long time. Then again, maybe he just didn't want to linger too long around you.

You debated for another moment, listening to the thunder crack and the rain hammer down.

The rugs under your feet were worn soft in places. The woven fibers had once been bright and colorful. Now, though, they were faded and nearly threadbare in places. Some over-lapped others, making the floor uneven in places.

Beside the little apothecary room stood another curtain of beads and thin, gauzy fabric. Faint sounds of shuffling came from behind it.

"Cas?" You called quietly, not wanting to startle him.

Footsteps padded across the rugs inside. Castiel's silhouette was vague and blurred through the curtains before they parted beneath his hands.

"Please, come in. I'm afraid I don't have much that would fit you, but I have laid out what will beside the basin. If you like, you may use the tub. The water won't be near as warm as it usually is this time of year with the storm, but it shouldn't be too unpleasant."

You blinked, taken aback. That was a very...Generous offer. With a quiet huff of nervous laughter, you nodded.

"Thank you. I-I'll, um, I'll do that now."

Castiel shuffled to the doorway, turning back a bit.

"I'll be meditating. If you need anything, please come find me."

With that, the beads and cloth draped back over the doorway, swaying for a moment.

There was no door to the tub area. It made your skin prickle with awareness that Castiel was only a few rooms away, separated by only a few thin barriers of wooden and cloth.

You figured out the crank that opened the spigot to the tub, letting it fill before you began peeling your wet clothes away.

You climbed into the tub hastily, bar of homemade soap in one hand and rag in the other. The soap burned mildly, turning your skin pink as you scrubbed after each swipe with the cloth. The friction warmed you rather quickly, despite the coolness of the water.

Once you'd washed your hair, you found the tub's stopper and stepped out. The towel Castiel had left was rough, ragged at the edges, but smelled of fresh air and hints of lemon.

After you'd dried yourself off, you inspected the clothes he'd folded beside the basin. There was an old, faded t-shirt, it's symbol on the front all but worn clean off. A flannel shirt with a few holes in the sleeves and hem was tucked under that. Then, there was a pair of cut-off sweatpants. A few strings dangled from the legs where they'd frayed and the drawstrings were missing. But they were all clean and dry and warmer than traipsing around in just a towel.

You felt significantly better dressed. After ruffling your hair with the towel and hanging everything up to dry, you took a breath to steady yourself.

It would be fine. You could do this. All you had to do was keep quiet and not bother Castiel. Easy. Yeah. You could do this.

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel folded himself onto the rugs, hands resting on his knees.

Assuming such a position usually helped clear his mind. It seemed that today was full of instances where he was incorrect.

His mind refused to slow in the smallest bit, chasing itself 'round and 'round.

He was painfully aware that Y/N was only a few steps away; probably bare and washing herself clean. The thought of her leaning back in the tub with water lapping at her skin invaded his head and refused to leave. It could be him touching all that skin.

Castiel frowned at himself. He'd never thought he'd ever be envious of water of all things.

The faint sound of the tub being drained came. It was muffled by the torrential rain and loud peals of thunder that seemed to shake the foundation and walls.

Castiel closed his eyes tighter and tried to concentrate on remaining still and calm.

Light footsteps padded across the floor. The soft noise of beads knocking together came, making his heart leap.

There was a pause in which Castiel could feel Y/N looking at him. Heat tripped along his skin as he fought to seem unaware and serene in meditation.

"Castiel?" Y/N's voice was hushed, as if she was afraid to disturb him.

He opened his eyes, raising his head to look up at her properly.

"Yes?"

"Oh. Uh, sorry to bother you. I just wanted to thank you for-"

"It's no problem." Really, it was a privilige to even offer her something so small. "Did you need something?"

Y/N hesitated, giving him time to look her over.

Her legs were exposed by the cut-off sweat-pants. Her feet were bare, an anklet of what appeared to be braided thread hanging above one foot. The old shirts bagged on her, the flannel draping over her hands in a way that was oddly endearing. Her cheeks were flushed and a few locks of hair clung to her neck and cheek. Seeing her in clothes that belonged to him didn't help ease the rapid pulse in his mind.

"No. No, I just wanted to thank you. Sorry for, um, bothering you." She shifted as she spoke, letting the curtains fall from her fingertips. She stood awkwardly on her toes, nibbling her lower lip.

"Your presence doesn't bother me." The words fell from his mouth unbidden.

Y/N's eyes flitted up, surprise glinting there before she schooled her expression.

"Oh. Well, that's good then."

The pause between them was long, silence filled with a particularly ferocious gust of wind.

"If you like, you can join me in meditation. I'm afraid I'm otherwise poor conversation."

Y/N huffed out a tiny laugh, the sound making Castiel's lips quirk up in answer. She dropped to her haunches before arranging her legs in a criss-cross shape. Her knee bumped his as she settled down.

"Oops. Sorry."

Castiel offered her nothing more than another small smile as he shut his eyes.

"It's fine. Have you ever meditated before?"

She shuffled again, clearing her throat.

"Not really, no." After a bit of quiet, she asked, "Would-Could you teach me?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel took a moment to teach you the basics; how to breathe and sit, how to clear your mind and concentrate.

After that, he sank into stillness. His eyes shut again, lashes long and dark against the tops of his cheeks. His lips parted around small, easy breaths.

You shook your head, closing your own eyes and trying to calm yourself.

Meditating was _hard_.

Keeping a blank mind sounded easy, but in practice? It was the hardest thing you'd ever tried doing.

Your mind constantly wandered off the track of concentration. Thoughts rose up like bubbles in a pool of water. No matter how many times you dragged your attention back to the center of your mind, you kept wandering.

Unbidden, words sprang to your lips.

"I've been thinking."

The phrase drew a small chuckle from Castiel.

The burst of sound was low and husky, pleasing in the way it skittered over your skin.

You blinked your eyes open to better see what the noise sounded like, what he looked like while laughing.

Castiel's nose was crinkled a little, his eyes cracked open and amusement shone in their blue depths. His teeth flashed the tiniest bit.

"That's the exact opposite of what you're supposed to be doing, Y/N."

You ducked your head, uncrossing your legs to draw them up and to your chest. The words hung on the tip of your tongue, crawling to get free. Heat crept up the back of your neck.

Castiel waited a minute longer before he opened his eyes the rest of the way.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Our arrangement."

Castiel's brows knitted. A tiny frown pulled at the corners of his lips.

"Y/N, we spoke of this-" He began.

"I-I wouldn't have minded."

The words had his mouth snapping shut. His brows lifted and his body stilled abruptly.

 _Shit_.

Now you'd gone and done it. You'd crossed the line. Why had you said that?

Cas didn't want you, not really. Not when he could easily get anyone else to share his bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel's heart stopped.

Y/N's words rang in his ears, echoing around the interior of his skull.

He sat, unable to form a response as his mind churned over the new information dumbly.

Y/N's cheeks pinkened, the color creeping down her neck. She ducked her head, arms looping around her knees. She wouldn't have minded. Was that-Did that mean-?

"Oh." Castiel immediately frowns at himself.

That wasn't what he'd wanted to say.

Y/N's shoulders tensed, her spine bowing in on itself as her arms tightened their grip on her legs.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'll just shut up and sit over there."

She rose onto her haunches, looking for all the world like she intended to move clean across the room.

Castiel was reaching out before he'd realized that he was moving.

"I wouldn't have minded terribly, either, Y/N."

She sat back down, eyes flying wide, flitting down to where his fingers encircled her wrist. He could just feel the shape of her beneath the layers of clothing over her arm. She felt small, fragile, almost and warm. A stray lock of hair swung free and hung over her cheek.

" _Oh_."

Castiel felt his mouth move up in a small smile. He gently released her hand.

"If I known your feelings on the matter, I may not have admitted that I was only joking about the arrangement."

Y/N shifted slightly before lifting her head. Her cheeks were still pink and her eyes seemed reluctant to linger anywhere for too long.

"Well. Are you busy right now?" A sort of nervous edge hovered around the flirtatious words.

A laugh escaped his chest.

"Not particularly, no." A sort of hunger stirred in his veins. "But I'd very much like to busy myself with learning you."

Castiel watched as the pink in her cheeks bloomed a little brighter.

"I could say the same."

His body flooded with heat as he stood and proffered one hand. Y/N studied it for the breadth of a second before placing her's in it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Holy shit_.

This was really happening.

Castiel.

Sex.

Sex with Castiel.

Your mind chased the words around relentlessly as the man lead you to his bedroom. He stopped by the bed and dropped your hand. His thumb smoothed over the back before he stepped away.

"Make yourself comfortable while I get some light. Unless, you'd prefer not?"

You perched on the end of the bed, the mattress dipping a tiny bit.

"Go ahead. I'm not going anywhere."

The curtains were pinned back as Castiel wandered to and fro, gathering the candles he'd used to light the living area. Soon, the bedroom was alight with the same ambient, amber glow. The raw wood panels of the walls seemed to reflect the light, adding to the warm feeling that hummed beneath your skin.

Castiel set the final few candles down and cross to the bed. Your heart gave an aborted few beats. The mattress dipped under his weight as he settled beside you. His thigh aligned with your own, warmth seeping through the material of his pants and those you'd borrowed.

You took a shuddering breath as one of his hands lifted. His fingers cupped the edge of your jaw as his thumb smoothed over your cheek. His eyes flitted between glancing at your eyes and lower.

Slowly, he leaned in. Lips brushed your's, soft and warm; chaste little kisses that only lingered a breadth of a second. They had the warmth in your veins growing, swirling into a need that settled in your belly.

You raised a hand to place it flat against his chest, light material and lean muscle underneath your splayed fingers as you paused for a second to take in the feel of him. Castiel's breath hitched between kisses, lips parting slightly.

You took the opening.

The chaste kisses burned away, replaced by hotter, messier touches. Castiel tipped his head, humming a low, gravelly sound of approval when you traced the curve of his lip with your tongue.

Whatever you gave to him he returned four-fold; licking into your mouth and drawing tiny gasps and sighs as his hands wandered over your back, sides, and hips.

"Cas," You whispered against his lips.

"Yes?"

God, had he always sounded so debauched?

Your mind fogged a bit when he caught your lower lip between his teeth and tugged slightly. He soothed away the tiny sting with a suck. You tried to regain your equilibrium. There was something...That was right. You pulled at the front of his shirt.

"We're wearing too many clothes."

The words drew another husky chuckle from Castiel.

He leaned away, making a small noise of disappointment leave your mouth. His lips quirked up as he grasped the back of his shirt and tugged it over his head.

Desire burned low in your belly at the first look at his bare chest. God, he was just as lean and lithe as you'd imagined.

With a nervous swallow, you peeled the long flannel shirt off. It fell to the floor with a muted sound. Your fingers hesitated in the hem of the second shirt before it joined the first on the floor.

Castiel's hands landed on your hips and lifted you without a hint of warning. You squeaked as he settled you over his lap. His chin raising as he claimed your lips in another kiss.

Those hands left your hips; one lifting to tuck a few stray locks of damp hair behind your ear. He dragged his lips along your jaw, mouthing at the line of your throat before swooping back up. Those sinful lips latched onto a spot just beneath your ear, his tongue tracing a swirl over the skin there. Your fingers knotted in his hair and dug into his arm.

Oh, _good Lord_.

Castiel moved, pressing open-mouthed kisses down the column of your throat. He reached the tender spot where your shoulder joined your neck; nibbling and sucking. You caught your lower lip between your teeth to stifle the sounds of pleasure that rose.

Unbidden, your body arched, your bare chest pressing along his. A low, primal noise rumbled from him, vibrating against your skin before he sucked hard, no doubt leaving a mark. The thought further inflamed the growing blaze in your body.

The tips of his fingers grazed the underside of one of your breasts. He swallowed the soft sound you emitted when his thumb rubbed over your nipple. You arched into the touch, running your hands over his back; feeling the muscles there furl and flex.

Warm breath gusted across your skin as he dipped his head further, gently pressing his teeth to the front of your throat. Your hips ground against his, a burst of heat radiating outward from the small movement. You could feel him through his pants, already hard and hot. Each roll of your lower half against his had the pair of you inhaling sharply.

"Fuck, Cas," You gasped.

"That is the idea."

You groaned, trying to increase the friction, but to no avail. You wanted, needed, more.

“Cas,” You whined , fingers hooking around the back of his neck and fingering the soft tufts of hair there, making him shiver.

Pressure suddenly increased in the junction between your thighs, and you moaned louder than you meant to at the hand now pressed against your sex, beginning to rub against the fabric of your sweatpants.

Castiel smiled against your lips as you rocked your hips against the hand now skimming upwards to slide into the waistline of your pants. Those sneaky fingers worked underneath the loose waist of the borrowed article. Your nails dug into his scalp as his fingers moved down to tease your wetness.

At the first touch, his pupils dilated and his breath caught as he skilfully opened you up underneath fleeting touches, touches that were both at the same time too much and not enough. You tugged at his hair forcefully, thrusting against his hand and moaning his name like a prayer.

"Want to taste you," he growled the words against your neck, fingertips feathering against your clit, barely providing any sort of relief.

You moaned at that, head canting back and skin shivering.

"Cas, please-" It was all you could manage.

To your severe disappointment, Castiel withdrew his hand, returning both to your hips before moving.

Your back met the sheets, sending you bouncing for a moment until he came over you, knees bracketing your thighs and hands planting by your head as he bent. Castiel kept the kiss languid and slow, exploring your mouth with his own as his hands dragged over your skin.

Your fingers hooked in the waist of his pants, succeeding in shoving them down just enough. His body jerked wildly when your palm wrapped around his cock.

 _Holy fucking Lord_.

You bit as his lower lip as you gave him a tentative few strokes. A raw noise issued from him, vibrating through his chest.

"Y/N-"

You blinked up at him, feigning innocence. He'd teased you. It was payback time.

Those blue eyes were dark, pupils blown wide with lust as his hips rocked into your fist. His lips parted, swollen from kisses. His hair was in a complete disarray from your fingers. A flush was creeping down his neck and chest.

You swiped your thumb over the head of his cock, dabbing a bit of his pre-come over his length before setting in with a quicker rhythm. Castiel's head kicked back before snapping forward, his lips crashing into your's.

His fingers caught the waistband of your pants. It was all the warning you had before he was pulling out of your hand and moving down the bed, taking the last piece of your clothes with him. He paused at your feet, kicking his own pants off.

You swallowed. That...That was just unfair.

Castiel was too good-looking it was almost too good to be true. His stomach hollowed a little when he bent. His hips were wide, a litle scar riding low on one. His cock hung hard and heavy between his strong thighs. His fingers wrapped around your ankles, slowly spreading your legs.

Upon reflex, you tensed. But his palms smoothed over your calves as he met your eyes. There was nothing but warmth in his gaze. You relaxed.

Castiel crawled closer, settling between your thighs on his belly. Those blue eyes held your's as he pressed chaste little kisses along your thighs. But those kisses devolved gradually, lingering and turning open-mouthed the higher he climbed.

When he ran his tongue over the junction between your legs and your sex, your hips pitched up into his waiting hands. His palms pressed you back down as you mewled his name.

Castiel kissed your thigh again, mouth opening as he sucked a mark into the soft skin. His fingers teased along your wetness, causing you to whine again, following the touch with your hips. You wanted, needed, more. Something, anything, to soothe the ache that was burning in your body. But Castiel drew his hand away, head canting as he regarded his fingers.

"You're wet." His eyes flicked up, dark and smoky.

You nodded silently, trying to press your thighs together to at least assuage the ache.

Castiel stilled you with his hand. His voice was a raw rasp as he spoke.

"Because of _me_."

You nodded again. His throat worked and a low, pleased noise dropped from his lips.

Those fingers lifted to his mouth, pink lips curling around them. You gasped as you watched him suck, deliberately staring down at you as his free fingers traced swirls into your hip. Another growl sounded as he tasted you.

 _Fuck_.

“Cas,” you whimpered, hips arching off the bed.

“You taste good,” he purred in that rough voice of his.

His eyes trained on you as he opened his mouth, so you could watch his tongue swirl around his wet fingers.

You swore, sex clenching hard at the sight of Castiel tasting you and _enjoying_ it.

Eventually he pulled them out of his mouth with a slick pop, and dropped his head down to between your legs. Broad hands curled over your thighs. He gave a small flick of his tongue against thetop of your sex, making you gasp and tense up. He hummed, vibrations making shivers dance along your spine.

Castiel settled his mouth upon your sex, tongue sweeping through your slit, a truly debauched moan rumbling against you as your taste filled his mouth. His hands slid down to push your thighs up, opening you more to him, and he gently lapped at your clit. His tongue movied down to dip into your opening for a moment then moved back up to rasp against your clit; flicking it with the tip of his tongue. He increased the pressure, surging forward, using small, circular swirls of his tongue.

Castiel had barely started any sort rhythm before you came. _Hard_.

Your eyes snapped open in surprise as your climax punched through you. Your back arched as your fingers twined in the sheets, nails digging into the fabric. Your eyes slid shut against the intensity as you moaned loudly. Your chest was heaving when you finally came down from your high.

Castiel was peppering little soft, soft kisses over the inside of your thighs. You looked up to see Castiel watching you, blue intensely trained on you. A moan dropped from your mouth at the sight of him bent over your legs, lips and chin shining with your pleasure.

“Cas,” you gasped.

Your eyes fell to his cock, hard and heavy between his legs, and you involuntarily moaned.

“ _Cas_.”

“Y/N,” he growled, the sound working out the back of his throat, rough and needy.

And despite your sensitivity, you could feel warm stirrings in the pit of your belly as he moved down to palm himself, loosely fisting his leaking cock, thumb running over the tip.

“Cas, _please_ ,” you begged, pulling him closer.

He released himself, dragging himself up until your thighs wrapped around his hips. His cock nudged at your entrance.

“Y/N,” It was a primal burst of sound shaped around your name.

You lifted your head from the bed to look up at him and your mouth dropped open as he rubbed the head of his cock against your opening. Blue eyes stayed locked on you and you let out a low noise as he gently pushed inside.

Castiel slid himself into you, inch by inch, lips parting and breath catching and blue irises clouding over as he fully sheathed himself. He paused, giving you both a moment to adjust. Small, wet sounds of excitement and pleasure layered over the last. Your fingers dug into his biceps, your grip unrelenting as you felt the stretch of him deep inside you.

Castiel was shaking, lip firmly between his teeth at the feel of you rippling around him. Your name exited his mouth on a strangled moan. He gave an experimental thrust that had your mind shutting down instantly. He began to thrust his hips forward once more, slowly working up a rhythm and moving into you. The feeling of him sliding through your legs such a wonderful relief after all that built-up tension that you began to moan shamelessly; the sounds studded with whispered, whimpered versions of his name.

Castiel did the same; your name dropping from his mouth, all gravelly and hot and low, his pleasured voice stroking over your skin like another hand. You felt your body climbing high again, orgasm building closer and closer.

Castiel bent down to suck your nipple into his mouth, lapping gently and groaning against your skin as his movements grew erratic and uneven with his approaching climax.

“Y/N,” He said against the wet heat of your nipple.

“Cas, I’m close,” You gasped, heart beating loudly in your ears.

"Me, too."

Sweat beaded across his forehead, dampening his hair and making it stick up a little.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Cas... _Cas_ …”

Fingers slid against your clit, and the added friction was exactly what you needed to send you right over the edge.

Your eyes squeezed shut as you cried out, chest heaving as you came again.

Your orgasm triggered his own, and with a deep groan he came just as hard as you, panting and moaning shamelessly against your ear as he lost all rhythm. His hips stuttered, body shuddering wildly as his breath punched out.

After a moment, Castiel fell to the side, hands clumsily yanking at the blankets and drawing you to his chest.

You curled into him, trying to catch your breath. Rain still drummed the roof overhead. The candles had mostly burned out, leaving half the room in spotty darkness. Castiel's breath ruffled your hair as his hands lazily wandered over your back.

You hummed thoughtfully.

"What?" Castiel asked. "Something on your mind?"

You propped yourself up on one elbow, finger skimming over the center of his chest.

"I was thinking-"

"That's what got us here."

You swatted at him half-heartedly, feeling warmth trip along your skin when his smiled.

"Very funny, Cas."

He sighed.

"Very well. What were you thinking about?"

"Just how we should probably _make arrangements_ more often."


End file.
